


In the Shadows

by fuzipenguin



Series: Translating Dreams [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe wakes up Optimus again, but this time it's a little different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

                Optimus onlined his optics and blinked them several times at the ceiling, confused as to why he was awake. A quick check of his chronometer showed that it was the middle of his recharge cycle. There were no alarms, no urgent messages… nothing which could have roused him. Even his quarters were quiet, save for the humming of the ship and the soft and measured ventilations of his berthmates.

                Wait.

                _One_ set of ventilations were low and calm; the other was uneven and hitching.

                Optimus followed the sound of it and partially turned on to his side. Both twins dreamed, although it was normally Sideswipe who moved around enough to wake the mech closest to him. And considering that the twins liked to sandwich him in the berth, that mech was usually Optimus.

                He had almost gotten used to the lusty dreams which rolled Sideswipe up against Optimus, humping the closest part of him until he reciprocated, usually with Sunstreaker’s eager assistance. The dreams didn’t happen often, perhaps once or twice a month, and Optimus always responded with a sort of amused arousal.

                But this time, Sideswipe was turned away from him, facing the wall. In the dim light of his own optics, Optimus saw that the crimson frontliner had his knees partially drawn up, his arms wrapped around himself with his one visible hand balled up into a fist and pressing against his side.

                This was definitely not a typical Sideswipe dream.

                Optimus frowned, concerned. He automatically reached out a hand but stopped himself just before he made contact. He’d never had to rapidly wake Sideswipe; if he was anything like his brother, maybe it was best done gently.

                “Sideswipe?” he questioned quietly, pitching his voice low in order to not wake Sunstreaker. Optimus might have to anyway, but their last battle had been a grueling one and the twins had earned their rest tonight.

                The red twin didn’t respond, but his brother did, despite Optimus’ best intentions. Sunstreaker jerked in place with a quiet grunt, and Optimus looked over his shoulder to stare down at the golden frontliner. He looked confused, his lips moving silently as they formed the shape of his brother’s name just before he sat upright, gaze darting around.

                His optics met Optimus’ and for a moment, he felt pinned in place beneath that intense violet stare. His backstrut crawled and he had to resist the urge to fluff his armor in defensive aggression. Sunstreaker would only see that as a challenge, especially if he was still running partly on instinctive programming.  

                “Sideswipe woke me up,” Optimus explained in a quiet, even tone. “I thought he was dreaming.”

                At the sound of his brother’s name in Optimus’ voice, Sunstreaker’s stare shifted. His reflexive hostility towards Optimus instead melted into concern for his twin, and he hurriedly rolled to his knees.

                “Move,” Sunstreaker barked, and Optimus drew his legs up. He attempted to make himself as small as possible in order for Sunstreaker to scramble across the berth to his brother’s side. Once there, he paused to observe Sideswipe, both mechs watching the red twin twitch and ventilate unevenly, soft little whining sounds beginning to emerge from between his lips.

                “Sideswipe,” Sunstreaker murmured, somehow managing to kneel in the narrow space between his brother and the wall. “Sides, wake up.”

                “He’s dreaming?” Optimus questioned.

                “Nightmare,” Sunstreaker replied shortly, not even looking up. “Sideswipe, it’s me, wake up.” He reached out a hand and placed it on Sideswipe’s shoulder, gently stroking over the joint. He jerked and then went still.

                Optimus smiled in relief, thinking Sideswipe had pulled himself out of the nightmare. But Sunstreaker’s frown deepened, and Optimus looked closer to see that Sideswipe’s optics were still offlined.

                “Sunny?” Sideswipe ventured, voice warbling.

                “Yeah, Sides, it’s me,” Sunstreaker replied softly, lying down on his side. He reached out to cup his brother’s cheek. “Can you wake up for me?”

                Sideswipe shook, small trembles which quickly increased in intensity until the berth was practically vibrating. Optimus heard a mutter and moved closer, getting to his knees and peering down at both twins. Sideswipe’s face was scrunched up, his optics shuttered tightly as if in pain.

                “No. No, no. Nononono,” Sideswipe moaned, each word gaining volume. “He’ll get you, he’ll… he’ll hurt you!”

                Sunstreaker tried to gather his panicked twin closer but Sideswipe began shoving at his brother. “Run! Run, Sunny, go!”

                Faceplates set in a snarl, Sunstreaker finally managed to yank his brother close, ignoring the flailing limbs which occasionally made contact. “I can’t. He’s already captured me… I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere. But we’re going to be fine. Do you hear me? We’ll be ok.”

                Sideswipe whined in defeat and subsided within Sunstreaker’s grip. Black hands came up to clutch at Sunstreaker’s shoulders, pawing at them fitfully.

                “He’s gonna hurt us, he’s gonna hurt us again,” Sideswipe wailed, burrowing his face against Sunstreaker’s chestplate. This allowed Optimus to more fully witness the twisted expression on Sunstreaker’s face as he gazed down at the top of Sideswipe’s helm. Optimus’ spark writhed within his chest and he shifted on the berth, every instinct screaming for him to reach out and take both twins within his arms.

                “He won’t. This is all just a dream. We’re going to wake up before he touches us, I promise. Sideswipe, wake up. Just wake up, damnit,” Sunstreaker demanded with a little shake to Sideswipe’s shoulders. Optimus’ resolve broke.

                “Can I help?” Optimus asked quietly. Sunstreaker’s startled gaze sought and found Optimus’s optics as if forgetting he had been present this whole time.   

                “I… you’re still here.”

                “Of course,” Optimus immediately replied to Sunstreaker’s shocked observation. “Is there anything I can do?”

                At the sound of Optimus’ voice, Sideswipe’s whimpering quieted a fraction. Sunstreaker looked down and then back at Optimus. His optics blazed with fierce hope. “I don’t know. Maybe. Let me try.”

                He immediately turned his attention back down to his brother, soothing hands over Sideswipe’s back. “Sides. Sideswipe, someone’s coming. It looks like Optimus. He’s coming to get us, to bring us out of here.”

                Optimus opened his mouth, but before he could take part in the impromptu roleplay, Sideswipe shrank closer against Sunstreaker. “Who? Why… why would anyone…?”

                Sunstreaker’s expression fell, and he looked up at Optimus with a pinched expression.

                “It’s… it’s Daddy, Sideswipe,” Optimus said softly, leaning in close to the other mech’s audial. “Daddy’s here.”

                That seemed to make things worse. Sideswipe cried out and pushed against Sunstreaker harder, flailing an arm back behind him as if to ward someone away. “No! No… can’t have him!”

                Optimus drew back, feeling helpless. “It didn’t work,” he whispered, worried that hearing him would cause Sideswipe to withdraw even deeper into his dream.

                “It was worth a try,” Sunstreaker replied with a shrug. Optimus could tell the other mech was disappointed though, and struggling to hide it. “It’s fine. I’ll lead him out, it’s just gonna take longer.”

                “Lead him out?” Optimus questioned, watching Sunstreaker weave his legs through Sideswipe’s, tucking him close and forcing his head higher so that they pressed together from thigh to shoulder.

                “You asked me once if I could go into his head through our link and find out what he’s dreaming about,” Sunstreaker remarked, gaze flicking up to Optimus. “I said I didn’t like to. This is one of the reasons why.”  

                “Should I… do you want me to go?” Optimus hesitantly asked.

                “It’s your quarters,” Sunstreaker replied nonchalantly and shuttered his optics, resting his forehelm against Sideswipe’s.

                That wasn’t exactly an answer. And Sideswipe was still twitching and whimpering.

                “How long will it take?” Optimus whispered, not entirely sure Sunstreaker was still aware enough to hear him.

                “Depends on what he’s dreaming about,” Sunstreaker replied after a long moment. “If it’s something he’s just imagining, it’s a little easier. If it’s an actual memory, it’s…”

                Sunstreaker abruptly trailed off, flinching. His hands tightened on his brother’s shoulders.

                “A memory?” Optimus ventured.

                “Yeah,” Sunstreaker replied after a minute. “Old one. Bad one… damnit, Sideswipe.”

                The last bit sounded so incredibly weary. Optimus desperately wanted to know what Sideswipe was dreaming about, what horrible memory made the normally indomitable mech shiver and cry out in fear. No one but the twins were privy to all the details of their early lives. Optimus knew about their stint in the gladiatorial pits, although only superficially. He suspected Ratchet knew a bit more, but he had never shared that information and Optimus had never asked.

                Sunstreaker didn’t say anything else and Optimus settled against the wall, watching the twins like a turbohawk. Sideswipe continued to shiver and whine, trapped within Sunstreaker’s embrace. He would occasionally murmur something to his dreaming twin, words that Optimus couldn’t make out. Not because of the volume, but because the words were of no dialect Optimus had ever heard of. 

                “Is that Cybertronian?” Optimus asked, half to himself and half to Sunstreaker.

                Unfortunately, Sideswipe also heard, perhaps because Optimus had leaned too close while trying to better hear Sunstreaker. The red twin suddenly thrashed, breaking free of Sunstreaker’s grip.

                Optimus automatically flung himself backwards, battle instincts saving him from a wild punch to the side of his helm. Sunstreaker shouted as he scrambled to get ahold of his brother, Sideswipe rolling to his knees on the berth and glaring at Optimus with slitted optics.

                “You won’t touch him!” Sideswipe snarled, denta bared in feral warning.

                Optimus froze, still on the floor in a crouch, afraid to make any sudden movements.  Sunstreaker apparently did not have that fear as he tackled Sideswipe from behind, forcing him to his side atop the wrinkled bed covers.

                “Stop it!” Sunstreaker growled, doing his best to pin Sideswipe despite the flailing limbs. “You were dreaming! We’re in the Ark, on Earth. That’s Optimus, you glitch!”

                Sideswipe abruptly went still, craning his neck to look up into Sunstreaker’s face. “Earth?” he asked hesitantly.

                “Yes, you scrap heap reject. Earth. The mudball with all the highways you love to race on,” Sunstreaker replied, exasperated, drawing back a little to better meet Sideswipe’s optics.

                “The Ark,” Sideswipe murmured, a faraway look crossing his faceplates before his gaze sharpened. “And you’re ok?”

                Sunstreaker pushed off from his twin’s side, weight falling back onto the heels of his pedes. He spread his arms wide, showing off his frame. “I’m fine. Not a scratch on me.”

                Sideswipe’s gaze swept up and down his brother’s frame. “You’ve several scratches on you actually…” he helpfully pointed out.

                “That’s because you put them there,” Sunstreaker retorted, slapping Sideswipe’s hand away. “All that thrashing you did. Well, that and earlier with Prime.”

                “Prime…” Sideswipe trailed off, looking down at the berth.

                “Yes?” Optimus questioned, shifting slightly towards the twins.

                Sideswipe froze before turning his head to stare at Optimus, optics comically wide. “You…” Sideswipe began. “Did I… did I hurt you?” he asked, gaze frantically sweeping Optimus’ body.

                “No, absolutely not,” Optimus replied firmly. “But even if you had, I would not have blamed you. I understand,” he said earnestly, reaching out for Sideswipe’s arm.

                Sideswipe flinched away, orbital ridges raising in disbelief. “You… _understand_?”

                “We all have experiences that haunt us,” Optimus replied, slowly sitting up straighter. “I may not know all the details, but…”

                “You know nothing!” Sideswipe exclaimed, batting away Optimus’ still outreached hand. “And I don’t want your pity!”

                With a high pitched rev of his engine, Sideswipe rolled off the bed to his feet. Shaking his head, he strode across the room, the plating beneath Optimus’ pedes shaking under the force of Sideswipe’s steps. Without another word, he exited. Optimus stared after him, lower jaw dropped in shock.

                As soon as the door shut behind Sideswipe’s red back, Optimus turned back to Sunstreaker, expression pleading. “I never meant… you both have my upmost respect…”

                Sunstreaker gazed across the room at the door, expression distant. “I know. _He_ knows. He was just… caught off guard. He practically idolizes you. And you saw him when he was weak.”

                “He’s not weak at all!” Optimus protested hotly. Then a thread of panic wound through his spark. Their relationship was still new, but Optimus greatly enjoyed the twins’ company both in and out of the berth. Would he lose that now? “How do I fix this?”

                “Not sure. He might get over it and be back to normal tomorrow. Or he may sulk for weeks,” Sunstreaker replied nonchalantly, sliding across the berth and making to stand.  

                “Are you leaving too?” Optimus pushed himself to his feet, wanting to reach out to Sunstreaker, but uncertain how that would be received. In Optimus’ experience, Sideswipe was the more tactile mech, open to friendly touches and hugs. Sunstreaker didn’t actively shy away from touch, but there was sometimes a stiffness to him that made Optimus approach the golden frontliner more carefully than his brother.

                “Yeah. He’s getting pretty heated that I didn’t follow him right out. He thinks I like you best,” Sunstreaker explained, giving Optimus an exasperated look as he began walking to the door.

                “Oh dear,” Optimus sighed. “You should go to him. I never want to come between you two.”

                Sunstreaker paused, hand on the doorframe. His expression turned sly. “I don’t think you really mean that. At least it didn’t seem that way earlier.”

                With that parting shot, Sunstreaker slipped through the open door and gently shut it behind him, the locks engaging automatically. Optimus stared at the spot Sunstreaker had been standing in and blinked rapidly several times.

                Did he just…?

                Well, if _Sunstreaker_ could joke about things, surely Optimus still had a chance?  

  
~ End

 

**Author's Note:**

> * A frequent headcanon of mine is that the twins had their own language as babies and it's evolved over time. They rarely use it any more, but for times of severe stress*


End file.
